Deception
by Hinata Inuzuka xx
Summary: Hinata finally got her wish--She's dating Naruto. But can she handle getting involved in his new world without losing herself along the way? NaruxHina KibaxHina KankuxKiba Hinata
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I am in no way, shape, or form the owner of NARUTO.**

This is a small story that has been stuck in my head.

NaruxHina, KankuxKiba, and KibaxHina themes.

Lots of drug use, sorry.

And yes, adult themes.

So read if you're up for it. :p

* * *

**PART 1: The Beginning  
**

"Come on, baby," he said with a mischievous smile. "Would I ask you to do something bad? Trust me, hon. You'll love it!" He reached out his hand to offer me what was inside. It was a small cigarette, but it made out of something other than tobacco. Yes, it was weed.

"I... don't know," I mumbled, unsureness rising in my gut. "I've never done anything like this before." It was true. I had only been his girlfriend for a week now, and before that I had never even been exposed to drugs before. His lips fell into a mocking pout.

"Please? Just once? If you don't like it, you never have to do it again, I swear!" His red-rimmed eyes seemed dull and glassy. I sighed. _If I say no, what if he decides he doesn't like me anymore? I've tried so hard to be by his side and I really don't want to ruin it now. Besides, it's just one time, right?_ Finally I shrugged, my eyes darting back to the burning joint in his hand.

"I guess..." I slowly reached out to take it from him.

"Hey," A sudden voice behind me caused me to jump. I pulled my arm back to my side. _Thank god._ I saw Naruto's eyes narrow at whoever it was. I turned around to face my hero. "Don't make her do something she doesn't want to do." It was my best friend, my teammate. Kiba Inuzuka. He was what many women would call 'tall, dark, and handsome'. But right now he didn't look very handsome. He looked... intimidating. His deep brown eyes were burning into Naruto's.

"Fuck off, faggot." The words dripped from his mouth like acid. I glanced back to Naruto in surprise. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kiba's face flush pink from embarrassment. Still, the fire in his eyes only seemed to increase. From the smile rising on Naruto's lips, I could tell he registered this as a sore spot. Naruto always liked to poke people in their sore spots. "Why don't you go wonder back to your _boyfriend_ and get your flaming ass out of my _girlfriends _business?"

Kiba's eyes dropped suddenly to the floor. "We broke up." Naruto laughed.

"Really? What a shock," he said, with no sense of sympathy in his voice what-so-ever. I threw him a confused look._ He knew that! I told him three days ago, right after I had found out!_ "I guess you better go find yourself another guy."

"You know," Kiba growled, obviously trying to keep his anger under control, "I do like girls, too. I'm bi."

This somehow seemed hilarious to Naruto. "Bi my ass! You fucked a guy? Then you're gay!" I could almost feel the rage that was building up in  
Kiba's eyes. _Why is he being so mean to him? He knows Kiba is my friend!_ I hoped that this was the weed talking, not him.

"Naruto," I hummed, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Be nice." Kiba shot me a grateful look.

"Why, babe?" He asked, spinning around and embracing me around the waist. "I'm just fucking around. You know that, right Inuzuka?"

"Yeah," Kiba replied, shuffling his feet. His voice was cold. "Of course."

"Now," Naruto began, raising an eyebrow. "If you're done interfering...?" An obvious hint telling Kiba to leave. Kiba's eyes bounced back to mine. I couldn't help but notice how normal they seemed compared to Naruto's.

"You sure you're okay?" I nodded. I wasn't completely sure, but I just wanted this tension to end. "Alright, then." He threw his hands up, signaling his defeat, and began walking away. Naruto turned back to me, smiling, and offered me the joint again. I felt a sudden urge to call Kiba back. I wanted him to protect me.

"Now," he cooed, "Where were we?" I reluctantly took his offer. I brought the drug to my lips and took a long shaky inhale. From the corner of my eye I saw Kiba watching, shaking his head. I keeled over, my throat constricting in a sudden fit of coughing. Naruto laughed, and grabbed the joint from my trembling hands. He took another hit. "You'll get used to it."

And I did. Two weeks later, I had gone through half a dozen more smoking sessions. I had fallen in love with the place the pot brought me. I felt untouchable. For once, I felt strong. Last week someone had the bright idea of giving me my first taste of alcohol. I nearly threw up my guts, but I still went back for a second helping. But last night... last night I really let go. I was sitting with Naruto on someones couch (whoever had been hosting the party that night). I was curled up next to him in a cozy drug-induced nest. I was flying low, so low.

"Hey," someone elbowed me in my side, stealing away from my marijuana world. I turned my head halfway towards whoever. "You guys wanna get in on this?"At first glance I didn't even realize what 'this' was. It looked like a bunch of people sitting, talking around a table with a plate of white powder in the middle. Someone pulled out a razor blade and began forming the powder into straight lines. Then--_wait._ Were they _snorting_ it? Suddenly I realized what the white power before me was. It was cocaine. "Come on," they prodded. "You've gone down darling, but you can't even imagine the rush when you go up." I ran the thought through my hazy mind. Something didn't click, but in my current state of mind I had forgotten the 'good girl' of my past. Without words, only a smile, I found my way through the crowd. They were laughing, cheering me on, and before I could stop myself I was holding a straw to a line, taking a deep inhale through my nose. The first feeling--pain. My nose burned with a fury. I swiped it with the back of my hand, sure it was bleeding. But suddenly, I stopped. My heart was racing so quickly! I could hear the blood rushing in my ears. My body began trembling. I felt so... alive! Like I could conquer anything. I loved it! I began crying, unable to believe how good I felt. I glanced around the room, catching Naruto taking a line or two for himself. After a moment he took my hand, then began kissing my neck. I shuddered in euphoria.

"I want you." I knew what he meant, but I also knew I wasn't ready. I wasn't prepared for this. The one thing I hated about this new high? I just felt so god damn good that I couldn't bring myself to say no. The next two weeks passed, these 'parties' occurring more and more. I felt myself slipping. My school work, slipping. My home life, slipping. My friends all slipping, slipping away. Kiba caught me one day in the hall at school.

"Hinata!" His eyes ran across me in worry. "I-I haven't seen you in a while. Are you...alright?"

"Yeah," I replied, the marijuana fog from my morning inhale pushing my bad thoughts away. "I'm fantastic."

He kicked his feet nervously. "You just seem... kind of different lately." _Oh, I am. I definitely am. I'm a whole new being! _B_ut did I want him to know that?_ I flipped my hair innocently.

"Oh?" He kept his razor sharp eyes locked on me.

"Hey," He mumbled, changing the subject. "You think we could, you know, hang out tonight? It's been so long..."

"Tonight?" _I can't tonight._ Naruto said we were having some extra fun tonight. He said he'd introduce me to a whole new high."I can't tonight," I stammered, "I-I'm going to a party."

"A party?" His eyes lit up. "Sounds fun. Do you think... well, would you mind if I... maybe... tagged along?"

"I'm sorry," I replied quickly, "I just don't think it's _your _kind of party." _Shit, why did I just say that?_ _I could have brought him in to my world, made him feel good. Too late now._ His eyes fell to the ground in front of him.

"Oh." After that I excused myself, hurrying away from him. I just couldn't take how he was making me feel._ Is this...guilt?_ Sighing, I made my way out of the nearest doors. Falling behind the gym, I sparked up the extra joint in my pocket. _Why feel guilty when I can fly?_


	2. The Descent

**PART 2: The ****Descent**

"Okay," he hummed, "You ready?" I nodded, not quite sure, but wanting to feel the rush he'd been describing to me for so long._ Tonight I finally get to try it._ He smiled, offering me the pipe. I eyed the little rock inside_. Here we go,_ I thought, preparing myself. I took a long, deep breath as someone held a lighter to the other side of the pipe. I coughed a little, but before I could even straighten myself up again the drug was taking effect. My brain was flooded with the speed. Oh my god, it was incredible! There was no way I could have prepared myself for this. I laughed, falling back into Naruto's arms. He lifted me up, forcing me to take another hit. My body seemed filled with energy suddenly. He shoved me off of his lap as he decided to take some for himself. Someone helped me up, and I wobbled my way through the crowd of the people at the party, grabbing a drink along the way. I stopped near the basement stairs, leaning against the wall. I took a small sip from my drink, then cringed. _Ew, vodka._

"Hinata?" I jumped. I turned quickly, noticing someone sititng on the stairs. My eyes widened.

"Kankuro?" I blurted, spilling my drink down the front of my dress. _That's him, Kiba's ex-boyfriend._ "Oh, shit. Hi! How are you?" I felt stupid, but I just couldn't stop talking. "This is such a great night, ya' know?"

He shot me a half-smile. "I never knew you partied." A grin swept across my face. He stank of weed.

"Me neither." Okay, I lied. So I knew he smoked and drank a little. A quick thought ran across my mind. _Maybe he got Kiba into it?_ A smile slipped out again. _Nah, he always was so straight-edge._ I went to take another sip of my drink, but it slipped right out of my hands. I glanced down, noticing suddenly how sweaty they were. I wiped them on my dress.

"So...how's he doing?" This surprised me. Of course I knew who "he" was. I giggled.

"Well, he's sad." I laughed louder. "A lot more than sad, really. He's depressed. He thinks you used him." I felt a little bad about sharing things Kiba has told me privately, but I just couldn't help it.

Kankuro's eyes glimmered, but he didn't move. "I sorta did." I opened my mouth to reply, although I'm not sure what would have come out. Instead, Naruto showed up behind me and cut me off. He'd obviously been cranking.

"Hey-y-y, Kankuro!" He said gleefully "What's up, man?"

"Nothing much," Kankuro replied, glancing back and forth between Naruto and I. "I heard you two are a 'thing' now, hmm?"

Naruto laughed, and I nodded. "Yeah," he exclaimed, "She's great." He wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"I figured. She always seemed like a pretty nice chick."

"Oh yeah. Good in bed, too." I turned to Naruto, uncomfortable. _What did he just say?_ I attempted to say something, but he cut me off once again. "Hey, you wanna try her out? Fifty bucks, and you can have some fun." My head was spinning._ He's trying to pimp me out?! _

"Wait, Naruto--" I objected, but he put his index finger to my lips. Kankuro chuckled.

"No thanks," he replied, "Chicks aren't exactly my number one interest."

"What? You're bi, right?" Naruto questioned, "So you like chicks, too?"I shot him a pissed-off glance. _What happened to 'you fucked a guy? You're gay!' _Kankuro just smiled, and repeated 'no, thanks'. "Oh well," Naruto said, shrugging, then floated back off into the crowd of people. As soon as he was gone Kankuro grabbed my arm, pulling me to sit beside him on the steps.

"I can't believe your dating that guy," he grumbled, "He's such a douche."

"But I love him," I responded, tapping my foot. "He probably didn't mean it."

He sighed. "It's not just that, dear. Look what he's done to you!" I turned my head to the side, confused.

"What--" I began to question him, but then he squeezed my knee, signaling for me to shut up. I glanced up, noticing that Naruto had returned. By his side was Sasuke, his eyes dilated and holding a very familiar gleam. Naruto was grinning, and gave me a thumbs up.

"I think it's time for me to go." Kankuro rose, resting a hand on my shoulder momentarily. "I'll see you around, kid." I nodded silently. This whole thing was becoming overwhelming. My gut was clenched with a sure feeling that something bad was about to happen. In a few seconds Kankuro was gone, and Naruto and Sasuke stood before me.

"Hey, good news babe. I found someone to take me up on my offer!" My mouth literally dropped open. _So he wasn't kidding._ I shot up and grabbed his hand, pulling him aside. He mumbled something to Sasuke, then followed me a few paces away where we could talk alone.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You want to _sell _me," I vented, "And to your best friend, even?!"

"Hey," His voice was suddenly serious. "I need the fucking money. What, do you think you get these fixes for free? Hell no! Who do you think has been paying for all your fun? You owe me, babe. You gotta start getting money somehow if you want to keep flying." I sighed, and wrapped my arms around myself. So I had two choices--no more drugs, or prostitution. I hated myself, and my answer. Naruto grinned. "Great!"

((Later))

I sat sore, broken, and bruised on the bed. Sasuke rose, slipped on his clothes, and was gone without a word or even a glance my way. I hated this. Even on speed this didn't feel good. Sasuke had a preference for the 'back door', if you know what I mean. He also was a bit too slap happy. _No wonder he can't keep a girlfriend._ I felt slimy, skanky, and used. I stood up slowly, feeling the blood and other fluids dripping down my legs. I made my way to the bathroom, which thankfully was connected to the bedroom. I sat in that strangers shower for two hours, trying to wash the scent of shame and disgust off of me. It didn't work. I glanced at the clock. 3 AM. I still wasn't coming down. I found my way back into my clothes, and I left the strangers bedroom, feeling sorry for whoever had to sleep in that tonight. I looked around at the few remaining people at the party, none of whom I recognized. Naruto was long gone. I realized this meant I had to walk home. Not such a good idea since I was pretty fucked up and completely unsure of where I was. Still, I decided it was better than hanging around here. I disappeared into the darkness of the night, turning down the first street I came to. _River Avenue. Thank god. _I could find my way home from here. And I did, but less than an hour after I snuck into my own bedroom window my father came in to wake me for school. I made it through the first few classes, but I was starting to crash now. And as I found out, a coke crash was nothing compared to a meth crash. I sat the lunch table, the very sight of food making my stomach twist. My head was pounding and I still hasn't slept. I literally felt like I was going to die. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the table.

"Hinata?" I opened one eye, already knowing who it would be. _Kiba. Of course._ I sat up, my blurry eyes catching sight of the concern clearly plastered on his face. "Hey... Kankuro told me he saw you at a party last night. You know, that one that wasn't 'my type of party'."

_Shit._ I already knew where this conversation was headed. I attempted to change the topic. "You're talking to him again?"

Kiba shrugged. "He called me this morning. He said he was worried about you. He said..." His voice lowered to a whisper. "He said you were on meth." Obviously the topic change didn't work. I didn't reply. He sighed. "I-I also heard... Naruto was trying to... sell you?" He phrased this one in the form of a question, like he didn't believe it. I still didn't reply. The thought of what happened still lingered in my bruised and aching arms, along with my fairly obvious swollen cheek. "Tell me, please... You didn't do it, did you?" I remained still, but I couldn't help the stinging in my eyes. Before I could get myself under control, tears were rolling down my face. He gingerly cupped my cheek in his hand. "...who did this to you?"

"Sasuke," I managed to squeak out, surprised at how pathetic my voice sounded. I pushed him away from me, wiping my tears away with the back of my hand. "But it's fine," I blurted, trying to mask my pain. "It was a one time thing. It was an accident."

"Hinata," his voice boomed. He was obviously not going to take excuses. "It was no accident. You don't think this won't happen again?"

"Why would I?" I barked, narrowing my eyes at him. "I'm not the weak little girl you used to know, damn it! I can take care of myself!"

"Really?" He retorted, anger flashing in his eyes, "Then why didn't you stop yourself from being used?"

"Why didn't you?!" I shot back, standing up. "You got fucked over just as bad as I did. And you didn't do anything about it! Why should I think you could do anything for me?!" I stormed away from the table, all eyes in the lunchroom on me, including Kiba's, which were now filled with pain. _Because of me. I really hurt him that time. _No.I smothered that guilty voice inside of me. _That fucker deserved it._ _I'm not weak anymore. I'm not!_


	3. The Struggle

**PART 3: The Struggle**

I was officially done with meth. Once was a hell of a lot more than enough. I cannot say I'm clean completely; not at all! But I've decided I'd much rather stick with coke. I hoped that maybe without the crank Naruto wouldn't dare try that shit again. But I was the one off of it, not him. He was still sending his paycheck right up his nose. I've been doing my best to pay for my own stash now, not wanting to give him a reason to sell me again. I'll admit it--I'm scared of him. Then why am I still with him? _Fuck, I'm beginning to sound like Kiba_. I sighed, deciding I needed an other snort. I swam my way through the crowd of sweaty people dancing to the newest techno song, which was blasting all-to-loudly over the speaker system. Whoever was hosting the party tonight certainty had money. I found my dealer, a small girl I'd never met before I'd shook hands with the drug scene, and exchanged two fifties to loose another piece of my soul. But soon the cocaine sent me rocketing up far beyond my pitiful life. It brought me to a place I could be happy. A place where the memories of Sasuke's touch couldn't reach me. Is it just me, or is it kind of sad that I'm only happy when I'm high? Another toot. Whoops, there goes that thought. _Good, now I can go out and dance._ I stumbled my way to the dance floor, my eyes dilated and my palms sweaty. Before I reached the swarm of people I ran into Naruto. Literally.

"Damn it, bitch," He complained, looking down at the setting stain on his shirt. He flung the remainder of the brandy in the cup into my face. "Watch where the fuck you're going!" I tried to stutter an apology, but the alcohol was burning my eyes. I wiped my face dry on my sleeve, but the stinging did not let up. "Since you're here, come on. I found another client for 'ya."

_Please, not another one._ "B-but I've been paying for myself. I don't owe you."

"Shut up," He replied simply, gripping my upper arm a bit too tightly. "You should feel lucky. Most girls would die to have their boyfriends let them go on dates while they were together_." 'Dates'? He calls prostitution a 'date'?_ My mind whirled, but I knew I couldn't tell him no. He wouldn't let me. Fuck, what have I gotten myself in to? _He used to be so sweet. _He dragged me outside to a quieter part of the party. I glanced around numbly, wondering who my next 'date' would be. "Hey," Naruto croaked as we turned a corner. "I found her." He was talking to a heavy guy sitting at a table next to a few other people drinking beers. He raised his head. My eyes went wide as I recognized him.

"C-choji?" I couldn't believe it. He seemed like the last guy who would ever pay for sex.

His eyes looked guilty. "H-hi, Hinata," he stammered, looking shyly to the ground. He didn't look high, but there was an empty bottle or three sitting in front of him.

Naruto was grinning. "You ready?" He wasn't talking to me. Choji stiffly nodded, and handed over a wad of cash. I tried to count it, wanting to know exactly how much my boyfriend thought I was worth, but Naruto quickly pocketed it. He shoved me towards Choji, almost causing me to trip. He stood up, silently taking me by the hand. I gazed back at Naruto, my eyes pleading for him to help me. Instead he gave me a thumbs up. My stomach churned. After walking into two already occupied rooms, Choji managed to find an empty one. The people caught in the act had no sense of embarrassment. Doesn't anyone care about privacy anymore? As Choji shut the door, I took a seat on the bed. It was obviously a little girls room; the floor was covered with stuffed animals and Barbie dolls. He didn't seem to care. His face was colored a deep magenta, but that didn't stop him from taking advantage of what he paid for.

((Later))

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, zipping his pants up. He didn't look at me. I didn't reply. What am I supposed to do, forgive him? Yeah, right. After a moment of awful silence, he left the room. I burst into tears the second he was gone. No bruises this time, but I didn't feel any less disgusting. This time I put my clothes on right away, wanting to leave this scene as soon as possible. Would the host of this party clean up his little sisters room? Or would he leave it like this, and have the girl herself discover my mess? I didn't want to know the answer. I flung the door open, wanting to escape the smell of sweat and demons. Instead I came face-to-face with one on the other side of the door.

"There you are," Naruto said, eyes red-rimmed and obviously stoned. "I've got 'ya another date." Two in one night? Lucky me. I glanced behind him, recognizing the person as the current Kazekage. Surprising, even village leaders need to pay to get laid. Gaara smiled a devilish smile, handing Naruto another roll of bills as he pushed his way into the room. Naruto winked at me as he was shutting the door. "Have fun, kids!" Gaara took my hand, pulling me close to him. My body tensed.

"I always thought you we're cute," he whispered roughly, his breath reeking of booze. I shivered. Just his words made me feel slimy. He pushed me back onto the bed, which sent me landing in the aftermath of my previous partner. He moved on top of me, holding down my wrists. Is everyone in this village a fucking sex fiend?! I squeezed my eyes shut as he prepared himself for the ride. I sent a silent prayer to Kiba, tears telling up in my eyes. _Please, please, help me. Oh god, why didn't I listen to you?_

((Later))

The school day was over. Well, for me it ended two class periods ago. History and Health. Why bother? The final bell rung and the rest of the student body piled into the hall, nearly trampling one another to get out of this retched place. But I couldn't leave yet. I was waiting. My head was buzzing, my coke buzz not entirely worn off. My body ached. I really was a mess. "Hinata?" I turned, catching the eyes of my former best friend. Finally, just who I'd been waiting for. I took a step back from his locker, allowing him to twirl in his combination and quickly shove his books back in their proper place. Something about the whole scene made me sad. He was rushing, obviously wanting to find out why I was here. I hadn't spoken to him in weeks._ I'm such a bitch._ He slammed his locker shut, shifting his full attention onto me. "What's wrong?"

I thought about that for a second. There really was only one answer. "Everything."

His face softened. "Are you in trouble?"

I let out a shaky breath. I can't lie to him this time. "Yes."

"And you want me to help you?" I swear the kid could read my mind. I nodded. He chewed him bottom lip, probably thinking of how to politely refuse my request and get as far away from me as possible. Why would he help me now? I've been so awful to him. Instead he surprised me. "What do you need me to do?" I couldn't believe my ears. _He's going to help me?_ My eyes stung. Before I could get a hold of myself I was sobbing on his shoulder. He gently stroked my hair with one hand, and the other arm was around my back. "Hey, don't cry. I'll help you out of anything, you know that. You can count on me." I wrapped my arms around his back, squeezing him closer to me. He felt so warm, so sincere. Nothing like my Naruto. Not anymore. I knew I could rely on him, but I hated that I had to. I guess I'm not as in control as I thought.

I thought was voice was going to fail me, but I finally managed to say in a squeak, "I need you to help me get away from him."


End file.
